Hurt
by Rincon-kun
Summary: RaYu. Drabble. One of my DGM fears. Couldn't think of a better title. Both may be OOC, but I wanted to try something new. For Kuro666 for 2 years of friendship u.u I don't own anything but the idea.


_For Kuro666. Hope you like it. Thanks for all, really, I love ya._

_Don't own anything. Everything, apart from the idea, belongs to Hoshino Katsura._

-------

"It'll be quick. I just want to check it out…"

"No…"

"Oh, come on… Can't you see it is pretty deep? It can be worse if you don't clean it or something!"

"No…"

"But…" he turned around and stared right into his only emerald orb. That was enough to make him shut up.

And, still, he didn't want to leave a single gap there for him to do what he did best: turning his own words upside down to his convenience.

"I said no. I don't want you to check it out. I'll be fine. Tomorrow it'll be…" but he couldn't finish his phrase. He leaned in because it still hurt. It was such a difficult battle. Why was his partner so insensitive? All he was asking for was a bit of privacy, of loneliness…

"Yuu…" he was about to get near him, but Kanda stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

"Don't… I'm fine, you idiot. I don't want…your pity…" his voice came back to normal. He didn't want him to worry about his health. Rabi had to understand he, Kanda, was able to manage his own pain and his own wounds. He had never depended on anyone and he wasn't starting now.

"But…it's taking longer now…" said Rabi suddenly. Kanda frowned.

"So what?" he asked as though he didn't see where the problem was.

"It had never taken so long to heal…" and, as he knew he hated that of him, he added quickly so he had no time to avoid him saying that "I'm worried about you…"

"You know you shouldn't…" he answered as soon as he heard that phrase coming out of Rabi's lips. He saw that coming. "Now, please, leave. It'll be better tomorrow…"

"But Yuu…" Rabi insisted, but Kanda cut through him.

"I said leave! I won't repeat it again, so…please…" he showed him the way to the door with his index finger, but, as he did that, he got dizzy and fell onto the chair that was behind him; a pained expression appeared on his face. The red-head didn't care about the other's words. He ran to his lover and crouched in front of him with his worried expression still fixed on its place.

"Yuu!" Kanda gave up. He was so tired and hurt to keep menacing him to make him leave. "You idiot! How dare you telling me to leave when you're like this?" that made Kanda try to look up. Rabi had never talked to him that way. He always tried to smile to him or to look careless and smiley… Now, however…

And yet, as shocked as he was with this reaction, he answered:

"I'm not asking you to worry for me, stupid…"

"It isn't a matter of asking me to do it or not, Bakanda…" it was the first time Rabi ever called him the nickname Moyashi gave to him. His eyes widened because of that. The green-eyed boy seemed to be really tense and pretty annoyed. At least, he must've been if he was using those words with him. "It's only that I worry for you… And don't give me that shit of 'I-don't-need-you-to-do-it' because I won't take it. I'll keep on doing that till my heart doesn't care for you anymore…"

Kanda simply smirked at that and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Bookmen were supposed to have no heart…" Rabi said nothing and just stared into those icy orbs. His breathing became a bit uneasy; he was wearing a deep frown… Something was coming…

And then, he kissed the Japanese exorcist's lips. That took Kanda out of guard and by the time his brain processed the information, Rabi had already left his lips alone.

"It appeared and started beating only because of you. And you already know that, so, don't use that on me, would you?" he kissed him yet again, holding his face tenderly between his hands. The kiss was warm. Warmer than any he had ever given him. It was soft, tender, sweet… He forgot about the pain…he even forgot he was supposed to fight against it…

He just went on with it. If it helped him to forget pain, then it must've been good. Although he had always had that philosophy of bearing his pain alone…

The thing was he knew that _baka usagi _would never let him do that again… He was so stubborn and he was also so keen in wanting him to share his pain…

He should've known that from the very first moment they started this. He would never, ever leave him on his own again. And he had just realized about that with that sudden kiss…

How dense could he have been?

They finally parted for air. Rabi laid his forehead onto the other teen's one. His eye closed, probably trying to record that moment in his "Life Book". He stroked Yuu's cheek and outlined his lips with his left hand's thumb. Then, he placed his lips on his dearest's forehead and stared directly in his eyes again.

"Don't you ever again dare doubting my love like that, please…" he pleaded, whispering.

"Your work gives me reasons to doubt…" answered Kanda, whispering too.

"But it's _me_ now." He emphasized the _me_ and went on "You know you own my real self as well, not only Rabi. And I love you, as both of them…"

Kanda let out a little ironic laugh.

"Don't talk rubbish…"

"It ain't rubbish. It's the truth… This heart will always belong to you, no matter what, or where…" he took his hand into his and kissed its back. Rabi placed it on his cheek (it was so cold) and closed his eye yet again. "So, I'll always worry about you. I don't care if you don't want me to. You can't give orders to other people's hearts… And prove of that is you couldn't forbid mine to love you this much…"

"Did you learn that somewhere?" Rabi nodded.

"With Yuu…" he only answered. Kanda nodded as well, just to answer back somehow.

They fell silent for awhile. Their breathings were calmed; Rabi's head was on Kanda's lap; one's right hand linked with the other's left; both with eyes closed. Slowly, Rabi raised his left hand and placed it onto Yuu's wound. He caressed it lightly, trying not to hurt him any more. It was more like a massage, intending to make him feel better. The rhythmic strokes lulled the dark haired exorcist to sleep. Little by little, he just let himself go. Rabi could tell he was already asleep when his grip on his hand loosened. The green eyed teen stopped doing that. He moved away, being careful enough so he wouldn't wake Yuu up.

Rabi took Kanda in his arms and laid him down on his bedroom's bed. Then, he tucked him up with the bed's blankets and admired his work after that. Who would've thought that angel faced person was one of the strongest exorcists in the whole Black Order? And who would've thought he had such an awful past and an uncertain future in front of him, seeing now how peacefully he was sleeping?

He got near him and kissed him on the head.

"I love Yuu…" he said, truthfully. As truthful as he could…with all (he thought) his might. Rabi walked to the door and before he left, he thought he heard something like a reply coming from Yuu's numb lips…

It must've been his imagination.


End file.
